


The softest side of him

by PrismaticCherry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticCherry/pseuds/PrismaticCherry
Summary: Felix and Byleth get some much needed alone time away from the stresses of war, having some well deserved sweet time with each other.





	The softest side of him

On a beautiful sunny day at the top of a grassy hill, just under a large tree with autumn colored leaves resting high in the tree. Just beneath, two figures lay on the grass just shaded by the foliage with one hovering over the other, distant laughter and sweet words can be heard on the winds.

A delicate hand cradled the back of her head while a shower of tender kisses descended the curve of her throat, only pausing to brush aside the mint green hair that covered the left side of her neck causing Byleth to let out a soft giggle. “Felix that tickles..” She snickered, her own hand toying with the loose ends of his rich inky hair that kept tickling the tip of her nose. Felix looked up briefly, gazing at her as his serene smile brought that lovely warmth to his chocolate eyes. 

“Just try and stop me, By.” Felix teasingly mumbled before pressing his lips against a fresh bruise he had made just a moment ago, causing Byleth to squirm slightly underneath his body. 

“It’s been two weeks since I’ve properly got to spend time with my sweet…” Felix kissed higher along Byleth’s throat, ascending slowly back up towards her face. “Lovely…” Another chaste kiss to the middle of her throat, continuing upwards just leisurely enough to make Byleth smile more. “ _ Strong _ …” Another kiss, now to her chin just shy of Byleth’s beautiful lips that Felix could just lose himself in. “Fiancée…” Finally, Felix gave Byleth a long and tender kiss as his free hand cupped her cheek. 

Byleth was absolutely the most precious thing to him, a part of him thought that even before the whole ridiculous war that had lead to her to be missing for five years. That half a decade helped put a lot of things into perspective when it came to his feelings, but the reunion with Byleth did so much more to reignite his former schoolboy crush into a raging passion that only  _ she _ would ever see. While the rest of the world would see his stony bravado and strength in his skills with a sword, Byleth would see his most vulnerable sides. 

Finally parting, Felix gazed lovingly at Byleth’s bashful expression with her lips still slightly pursed from their kiss. Turning her head to the side, Byleth pushed on the center of his chest but clearly not seriously trying to get him off of her. “It’s so embarrassing when you say it like that… Plus we’re not that far from camp, that last bit is supposed to be a secret until after the war.” Byleth’s pushing hand became a gentle caress across his muscular chest as she spoke.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, considering Felix would practically  _ growl _ at any man who dared to look at Byleth for too long or with interest in their gaze. He was possessive at times, but Byleth found every part of it endearing… Especially when he’d wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close when Byleth spoke to someone who seemed especially  _ forward _ . But the engagement itself was a secret, since there was still a war going on and everyone fretting for their families or homes, Byleth just didn’t feel right bringing this small bit of selfishness to light.

Felix gingerly sat up, helping to guide Byleth into his lap as his back rested against the base of massive tree. Holding her into his chest, Felix traced patterns across her back in the few spots that her armor didn’t entire cover as he sighed softly against the crown of her head. “Yeah, I know By. I respect why you want to keep quiet about it, but if someone really insists on finding you right now, then let them see what they’ll see.” He chuckled warmly as he rested his chin on the top of her head, giving Byleth a gentle squeeze. 

“Can you imagine the gossip? Hilda would personally tell every person in the camp that our resident Felix can actually smile and has a secret soft side. Maybe I should tell her about how you tear up when you read a sad book, or how you love the nickname I gave you-” Byleth snickered teasingly, giving him a mirthful smirk but Felix cut her off by pinching her rear hard enough to get her to squeak. 

Tilting her head to look up at him, Felix sighed heavily but did nothing to hide the flush to his cheeks.”Careful By, keep that up and I’ll make sure you get the rest of my weapon duties. And like you’re one to talk, whenever we’re around others the most anyone can get out of you is the smallest smile… It’s nice being able to get you like this.”

“Get me like what?” Byleth tilted her head slightly, her chin still being raised by Felix.

“All smiley… Genuinely happy, like I’m the only one that can help you let out all those emotions you have hidden up there, By.” Felix leaned in to rest his forehead against Byleth’s, the pair slowly closed their eyes while holding each other close.

“Feelings mutual, Felix… I’m happy I get to have these times with you, remind you that you don’t always have to think about fighting. Don’t always have to try so hard…” Her voice was hushed, quiet enough for only him to hear.

“I love you, Byleth.”

“I love you too, Felix.”

Another gentle kiss was exchanged between the couple, hands clasped tightly with their fingers intertwined. A squeeze of each other’s hand could say everything that their words alone couldn’t cover- they both knew they were each other’s world, and both saw a happy future together at the end of the war… Just a few more fights and they’d only have to worry about keeping each other from getting rusty.

Parting from the kiss, Byleth let out a small snort of laughter and practically threw herself deeper into Felix’s arms causing him to slide away from the base of the tree and back onto the grass where they had originally started. Hovering above him this time with their hands clasped together just above his head, Byleth smiled wider than she ever had in her life as a snort filled laughter escaped her. “We are the sappiest people in the world.” 

Felix laughed loudly along as he squeezed her hands back, his face starting to hurt just from how hard he would smile around her. _“Heh,_ yeah… We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want something specific? Craving a fanfic for a character you just can't get enough content for?  
I'm taking requests over at https://arsenicsine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read.


End file.
